Existing commonly-used aptitude tests attempt to measure a subject's current abilities using a standardised test appropriate to the subject's age, language, culture and educational background. The tests do not necessarily identify potential aptitude in subjects who do not meet a basic requirement of the tests such as a particular educational background or for whom no standardised test exists or is appropriate. For example, as existing tests require a minimum level of knowledge before aptitude can be assessed, those subjects with natural abilities not meeting the minimum requirements would generally not be identified as potential candidates. Furthermore, minorities may consider certain tests to be unfair and discriminatory. There is a need for a new test which can be used to assess potential aptitude as well as current aptitude levels.
Aptitude and thinking style are closely related and thus a test that can identify aptitude can also be used to identify a subject's thinking style. Knowledge of a subject's thinking style can also be used to identify the optimum teaching and training approach for the subject.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,938 and 5,331,969 (the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference) disclose techniques for obtaining a steady state visually evoked potential (SSVEP) from a subject. These patents disclose the use of Fourier analysis in order to rapidly obtain the SSVEP's and changes thereto.